The invention relates to a brake control system for automatically applying a braking pressure when the vehicle speed drops below a very low speed value and the brake pedal is operated, and maintaining that pressure until the vehicle is driven off again.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,177 discloses an automatic locking brake during the use of which a valve is activated when operating the brake and the clutch pedal. This valve permits maintaining the applied brake pressure even after the release of the brake. When the clutch pedal is released followed by an immediate pressing of gas pedal, the pressure is reduced. The use of a speed signal ensures that there is no pressure increase while the vehicle is in motion.
From German OS 35 12 716 it is known to gradually increase the brake pressure in case the vehicle speed is zero and the brake pedal is pressed down.